


Part-Time Lover

by EttaMills



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Smitten Viktor, VictUuri, Viktor with a K, Yuuri is a Sinnamon Roll, Yuuri with a thousand jobs, love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaMills/pseuds/EttaMills
Summary: College is expensive, so Yuuri had multiple jobs to help out with the expenses. Viktor knew about zero of them.Aka: 4 part time jobs Viktor didn't know Yuuri had and 1 he really didn't know Yuuri had.





	Part-Time Lover

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many jobs I thought Yuuri was suited for, but these are my favorite. Also, I love write Yuuri who is a gentleman on the streets and a freak in the sheets.

1.

It had all started months ago, right after the skating season had ended.

Viktor, bringing home his sixth GPF gold, was practically vibrating at the idea of weeks of uninterrupted time with his beautiful fiancé. Although he was disappointed that Yuuri did not win gold, nothing had been better that seeing him stand proudly next to him on the podium, silver gleaming on his neck and absolute adoration in his eyes.

With his time previously divided between coaching, skating and various endorsement deals that were pre-arranged, it felt like he had been sorely neglecting the love of his life.

Although, Yuuri would actively deny feeling lonely, expressing that he knew what he was getting into when he began a relationship with a sports super star.

Still, in the coming days, Viktor was going to show the Japanese skater all his love and devotion (both emotionally and physically) and wouldn't leave their apartment until Yuuri was sick of him _(Hopefully that was never.)_

And yet, his plans to pin his darling to their mattress until their hips gave out were quickly shooed away when he was informed of _Yuuri's_ plans for the oncoming break.

" It would only be for the week and they obviously wouldn't be with us the whole time, because they have couple stuff they want to do, but it seems ridiculous for them to pay for a hotel room when we have a perfectly good spare bedroom and they want to bring Jin with them, and I am sure Makka would love to see her again, and also I kinda miss spending time with Phichit, n-not that I don't love being with you too and-"

" Yuuri. _Stop_. Breathe." Viktor said, placing his hand on the short man's shoulder in a calming gesture.

Yuuri took deep breaths, his anxiety slowly melting away as his fiancé smiled gently at him.

" First off, I think it is a great idea to have Phichit and Seung-Gil stay the week. It's off-season for them as well and I would not object to spend some time with them. Second, this is _your home too_. You don't have to ask permission or explain your reasons."

The dark haired skater blushed, before moving forward and wrapping his arms around Viktor's waist, burying his face in the man's dark athletic shirt.

" I know," came a muffled response, " I just . . . I knew you probably made plans for us and I didn't want to ruin them?"

The Russian chuckled, before leaning down and nipping his reddened ear.

" Oh, dorogaya moya, my plans with you span a lifetime. I can hold out a few more days. Or, you know, you could just keep it down. The walls in the apartment for very thick . . . "Yuuri buried his face deeper, but made no objections.

The next week, the sunny Thai skater and his stoic boyfriend arrived in a flurry of shouts, hugs and polite handshakes. Before Viktor could really register what had happened, all four skaters, plus two rowdy dogs, were crammed into his car and on the way back to his upscale apartment.

The sound of a camera shuttered assured him that Phichit was instagraming the whole trip back, and taking hundreds of selfies with his best friend in the back seat.

Viktor turned to the Korean man next to him in the passenger seat and almost laughed at how absolutely uncomfortable the man looked. He kept glancing back to check on his two travel companions, fingers twitching to reach back and make contact.

" So, Seung-Gil, how was the flight?" Viktor asked, hoping small talk would calm the tense man.

It didn't.

" Jin needs to be walked."

Silence filled the car, the two men in the back falling quiet at the blunt response.

" Well, we can take him out as soon as we are parked and unpacked at our place" Viktor offered with a smile.

The serious man did not seem entirely pleased with this possibility, but said nothing in return.

A throat clearing broke the tension. " Ignore Mr. Grumpy over there. You can't tell, but he is dead tired. Too many connecting flights and worrying over his precious baby dog. Seung-Gil likes her more than me, doesn't he baby?" Phichit explained, directing the ending question at the ball of fluff in his lap, squishing the husky's face and lavishing her with kisses. Yuuri laughed, nodding.

" I get it. You should have seen me when I first came to Russian to train. The flights were a mess from a bad storm and I don't remember anything past walking off the plane and Makka tackling me." The Japanese skater said, smiling at the Korean man in solidarity, who seemed to relax, even by a fraction.

When they finally got to their parking garage, the four athletes trudged to the elevator and practically threw themselves through the door. The two pups, bounding around with energy and eagerly waiting at the door, watching as Viktor led their guests to the spare room, Yuuri getting the luggage (Which he is positive is 80% Phichit's skin care supplies.) off to the side.

A few minutes later, his silver haired lover walked back into the living room, chuckling. " They are down for the count. I went to take them towels for their bathroom and they were passed out on each other on top of the covers. I gave them a blanket and locked the door for them,” he said, moving to kiss Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri hummed, smiling before turning to the waiting canines.

" I'll take the pups out. You lay down, you were up far too early, like usual." The Russian legend blinked. Usually, they walked Makka together, his energy sometimes being a bit overwhelming. He could only imagine the two large dogs playing and trying to relieve themselves while his tiny love struggled to keep them apart.

" No, Yuuri, I’m fine, let me just-" a yawn broke his sentence " sit for a second and I’ll take Jin."

" Okay Viktor, go head and sit while I grab my thicker coat." the younger man whispered, his steps fading toward the direction of their bedroom.

Viktor swore that he only closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them again, Phichit was in the kitchen, making tea and his Asian darling was no where to be seen.

"Phichit? Don't you need to sleep more?" he asked curiously, moving to stand next to the young Thai boy.

" We slept an hour. Seung-Gil will probably sleep a bit more, but I am used to the jet lag. Yuuri will be back soon and I figured we could grab lunch?" Phichit explained, smiling while seeping the tea into his mug.

" Is Yuuri still out with the dogs?" The gold medalist asked, worried.

Usually their morning jog with Makkachin only lasted 20 minutes. With two dogs, it should have been quicker.

" Well, when Yuuri walks multiple dogs, he usually takes them to the park to wear them out. It's not his first doggy rodeo." The Thai boy offered helpfully.

At Viktor's questioning look, Phichit frown before it clicked that the Russian man didn't understand what he meant.

" Yuuri used to be a dog walker. He could do, like, 6 dogs at a time back in college. Two well behaved pooches is nothing."

" Dog walker? Really?" Viktor asked, sitting down and leaning forward, eager to hear more. Yuuri's college storied were few and far in between. The dark skinned male smirked.

" Well, yeah. Not all of us could afford to finance our skating careers with gold metal winnings and sponsor deals. We both had part time jobs. Although-" he leaned in close, whispering " Yuuri had far more interesting jobs than dog walker. He actually worked at-"

The door banging open, two large dogs rushing forth, followed by a laughing Japanese skater, breaking the conversation.

" Sorry guys! The sweet neighbor lady down the hall asked me to walk her schnauzer and they all got a little rowdy! But they are tired now and I am starving!" A creaking door announced that a sleepy Korean had also joined them and soon, Viktor and Phichit's conversation was forgotten in between restaurant suggestions and tourist attractions. It wasn't until after their friend's visit that the subject of " part-time Yuuri" was thought of again . . . .  

2\.  

The pink and purple hues of the evening sunset painting a lovely picture for Viktor's walk home. The five time gold medalist had taken his beloved pooch on a late-day jog around the neighborhood. Although his darling pup was getting on in years, he was still as spry as ever, bouncing happily next to his owner as they reached the final stretch of their trip.

Yuuri, who usually accompanied his fiancé on their routine walks, had stayed home, as Russia's favorite ice tiger was stopping by to see the foreign skater.

Viktor has questioned what for, but Yuuri had just given his usual heart-stopping shy smile and kissed the older man gently before sending him on his way.The love struck fool was already down the street before he realized he didn't get an answer.

_No matter,_ Viktor thought, humming a tune as his apartment building came into view. He was already planning his arrival home. He would fetch Makkachin some water and fluff his bed, then find his beloved, whispering sweet words before totally debauching him.

If the blond little punk happened to still be hanging around (Yurio would never admit it but he really enjoyed spending time at their place, with all the free katsudon and the Japanese man's calming presence) a few lewd suggestions would have him gagging and rushing to leave the two ' sickening' lovebirds be.

With a loud bark, the large poodle bounded before him, up the stairs to the eighth floor, just as eager to see Yuuri as his master. However, upon reaching the landing to their private floor, the dog was oddly perched outside their door, head cocked to the side in confusion.

Very few sounds would stop the pampered pooch in his tracks.

The _popping_ sound of the ear cleaning fluid being opened, the soft hum of the electric clippers for the overgrown hair between his paws, and then, of course, the subtle. . . noise of his " daddies" having their private time behind closed doors ( or sometimes in the living room. . . or kitchen. . . ).

So the fact that Makkachin did not practically break down the door made Viktor slightly nervous. As he approached, however, the nerves gave way to genuine confusion and shock.

A soft groan echoed through the door, followed by the irritated voice of a certain young gold-medalist.

" You are pushing too hard! Damn it, it is not supposed to hurt like that, is it?"

" Yuri, stop complaining and let me work with you. This isn't my first time doing this. Also, please watch your language."

A loud huff came in response.Viktor's head was working a mile a minute. Now, he knew what it _sounded_ like. But he also was a ration adult who knew that his beautiful, kind fiancé was absolutely not in their living room, alone with a hormonal young teen, doing something-" God. I can't believe Viktor lets you do this to him. Although, you might be on to something. I do feel looser."

" Well, Actually I haven’t tried this with Viktor yet. I mean, he usually does it to me, but not at the same level I am used to. You should have seen me in college; I could bend all sorts of ways. Move your hips a little"

Finally, his brain snapped and with very little thought, the older Russian man burst through his door, prepared for whatever the two men were doing. . . Only to find the blond ice fairy bent at a sharp angle, one foot straight out while he held the dark haired skater's hands for balance.

Both younger men turned to the sudden burst, raising eyebrows at the intruder. However, Viktor paid no attention to them, as he took in the atmosphere on the room.

Calming koto music playing softly in the background and various candles were lit, while soft thick mats had been laid out on the floor that the men were balancing on.

" Viktor?" Yuuri asked, moving to adjust Yuri's stance so he could hold himself up without any support.The silver haired man cleared his throat.

" Hello darling. What is all this?"

The blond teen mumbled to himself, but avoided looking at either man.

" Yuri was telling me about how he has been having some stress issues lately and since I have experience with both stress and the releasing of it, I thought I would help him learn some soothing poses?" As if to prove his point, he turned back to their guest, resting his hand on the younger man's thigh and putting gentle pressure on him.

" Okay, now gently guide your leg back down and pull the pressure off your arms. Release your breath in time with the movement." he guided softly, nodding as the teen did as he was told.

Viktor watched in awe as the tension melted from the blonde’s face and stayed quietly as the two finished, Yuuri guiding him back into a standing position and instructing him in breathing exercises.

" Okay. I think that is good for the day. Just keep practicing the breathing and simple poses and next week we will try some more complex stretches."He said, going around and blowing out the candles, shutting the music off.

Yuri gathered his things and frown at the dark eyed man's back, although the usual malice was absent.

" I could have handled the tougher poses today. Lilla makes me do stretches all the time."

Yuuri sighed." First, it's Madame Lilla. Second, those and these are completely different. Her stretches are there to prep and relax your muscles. Yoga is to relax your mind. Yuri," the bespectacled man placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, and for a brief moment, Viktor felt like he was intruding on something sacred.

" Take it one step at a time. You are a competitor, but this is not a competition. Now, we will see you at the rink tomorrow, yes?"

As the green-eyed punk said his goodbyes, Viktor settled onto the couch, gazing out the window as he waited for his fiancé to join him." What are you thinking?" Yuuri asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Viktor hummed, returning the kiss in full before wrapping his arms around the man and dragged him down the couch with him.

" I didn't know you did yoga. "

A dark head of hair buried himself into the crook of the older man's neck. " Mmmhmm. It started as a good way to manage my anxiety during college, until I gradually got good enough to teach some classes at the studio in Detroit. I did it for a few months on the side before my skating schedule got too busy. Phichit and I still Skype yoga sessions sometimes though."

Fingers entangled in dark, silky hair, moving in a soothing motion as Viktor listened to stories of Yuuri's college years. Finally, it became time to cook dinner, dictated by their grumbling stomachs. Before separating, Viktor grabbed a pale soft hand, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's glittering ring.

" I'm glad you told me. I like to hear about all the different parts of you. The cute, " a kiss to the nose that made it scrunch up, " the anxious, " a kiss to the corner of his eye, " and the incredibly sexy and flexible, " his whispered, before kissing his fiancé, dipping him dramatically.

When the kisses started to rain down his neck, Yuuri giggled, pushing the clinging man away.

" Viktor! What about dinner?" he said between laughs. The silver haired man smirked.

" Later. For now, I think _sensei_ has some moves to teach me."

" Wow. That was terrible. I might actually make you do some ballet stretches as punishment."

" Yuuurrriiiiii~"

3.

 With the skating season now in full swing, Yuuri and Viktor found they had less time together than they preferred. Viktor went to the rink in the early hours of the morning to train with Yakov Monday through Friday, taking break for lunch than meeting with Yuuri in the afternoon for his coaching sessions. The nights spent together were kept busy with household chores, discussing program elements and costume designs, and passing out until the next morning, where the cycle started all over again.

Weekends were better, but the young Japanese man was determined to make sure that his fiancée got proper rest while he kept up his rigorous exercise routine (he had plenty of off-season weight to burn off thanks to Viktor's constant spoiling) Waking one morning to an empty, cold bed in the earlier hours of a Saturday morning, it finally occurred to Viktor that he and Yuuri hadn't had any real alone time since training had really started.

With that realization, Viktor declared that Fridays were free days, and spent the next two making up for lost time, much to Yuuri's delight.

However, the following Friday, Mila ( _that_ _sly fox_ ) had suggested they all spend the free day together, having a relaxing day at the rink. No program practicing, no technical detail discussions, just a few friends gliding along the ice, embracing their element.

" It was the only way I could get Yakov to agree to let his five best skaters to be left alone for a full 24 hours," she later admitted, leaning on Georgi's shoulder as she adjusted her laces.

Brown eyes lit up, glancing at her in confusion.

" Five?" Yuuri questioned, looking around as Viktor chatted with Georgi, Yuri sitting on the bench, texting who Yuuri suspected was a certain tall dark and handsome skater if the small smile on his face was anything to go by.

Mila smiled before patting the foreign man on the head like a small puppy." Yup. Welcome to the family. May god, and by that I mean Yakov, have mercy on your soul."

" Hey, are we just going to sit here or are we actually doing something today?" snapped the youngest member, phone put away and glare on his face.

Mila winked, before turning to the blond punk.

" Why? Got plans to have a Skype date later, little kitten?" she called, before she moved quickly out of the angry teenager’s grasp.

Yuuri held in his chuckles as the two wobbled away on their skates. A figure slipped next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, the weight warm and familiar.

" Well, I don't know about little Yurio, but _I_ have a date later with a certain gorgeous dark haired skater." Viktor whispered before placing a kiss behind his ear. Yuuri stood, looking down at the bright-eyed man.

" Oh? Well, I hope you and Georgi have fun." he said sweetly, reaching down and pulling Viktor along as he protested loudly.

However, Mila and Yuri, the two looking at the rink in distaste, stopped them at the locker room exit. Glancing over their heads (an easy feat since they were rather short) Viktor saw what the hold up was.

" Guh. The hockey team is taking up the whole ice. I thought their time ended at 9?" Georgi said, moving forward and watching as the large players stood in circle around the ice.

" Oy! Meatheads! What's the hold up!" The older skaters face palmed as the hormone driven young man burst onto the ice, skating guards tossed to the floor.

One of the players, apparently the captain if the way the other players yielded to him was any indicator, approached the angry boy. " Learn some respect, kid. Our ref for our practice game is hurt and we can't finish until he is off the ice and a replacement arrives."

Viktor skated forward, hand yanking his fellow skater back." Sorry about him. But the rink is reserved for the ice skaters now. Can't you call it a day?" he asked, trying to look as charming as possible.

The tall man, gruff looking with a few scars, frowned. " No. We are tied and neither side is willing to forfeit. We stay." he stated, looming over the slender man. Viktor's smile turned cold, but before he could pick at the dolt, a soft voice echoed from the edge of the rink.

" I can ref?"

All present turned to the shy, quiet man, disbelief on their faces.

Yuuri glided forward, by passing the stunned skaters toward the injured man on the sidelines. A few words were exchanged before the man passed a black and white jersey to Yuuri, who slipped it on and moved toward the players.

Placing his fingers in his mouth, almost everyone flinched when a shrill whistle rang through the rink.

" Alright! Get into positions! Anyone who is not going to play better be on those benches in ten seconds!" he yelled, sounding strong and confident.

The figure skaters rushed off the ice to the stands, Mila and Georgi eager to watch while Viktor and Yuri sat, stunned.

"What the hell. Katsudon is not loud. Or tough. Is he drunk or something?" Viktor just blinked, watching the man he swore to love for the rest of his life whistle at a burly, scarred man, a good head taller than him.

The prides of the Russian figure skating association watched in awe as their mousy, shy rink mate called out to the tough players, even gliding in a stopping a fight and sending one played off the ice with a well placed glare.

The game ended quickly, the hockey players nodding their thanks to the substitute ref before evacuating the ice so the rink staff could clean the ice before the figure skaters could invade. The Russian ice tiger was the first to jump from the stands and race towards his Japanese counterpart.

" What the ever living fuck, Katsudon?" Yuuri glace at the blond teen from the corner of his eyes, before reaching down and cleaning off the shaved ice from his blades.

" Language, _Yurio._ "

Mila quickly followed while the two older men slowly joined them.

" Little kitten is right. Since when do you referee hockey games?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the flustered teen in an effort to quiet him.

" Oh, I used to work weekends as a ref for practice games in Detroit. It paid well and they didn't mind if I worked on my footwork before and after. I also learned to drive the Zamboni-" With a forlorn look, he glimpsed toward the large machine currently wiping down the ice- " Although the one at college was much older, so I don't think I could use the one here."

Viktor finally moved to his man, groaning before tugging him close by the waist.

" I feel as though I live with a stranger. Who is this ruff and tumble creature and where is my delicate flower of a lover?"

Georgi reached to his heart with a sad smile, as if echoing his rink mate’s loneliness, but the youngest among them had finally had enough, mimicking a gaging motion before jetting as far as the rink would let him get.

" You are so extra" Mila winked, before tugging the dark haired Russian with her into a spin, leaving the lovers to themselves.

"Vitya . . " Yuuri said with a fond smile, turning in the silver man's arms before moving them away from the rink entrance so the staff could exit.

" Who is this Vitya? Apparently we are different people today." The Japanese man rolled his dark maroon eyes.

" Okay, well since we are different people today, I guess I won't make Viktor's favorite lunch since he isn't here anymore," he said with a turn, moving into a lazy step sequence.

" Wait, no Viktor is here! Yuuri? Yuuri!" he called with a laughing, following close behind.

 4.

 The slamming of the front door echoed throughout the apartment, followed by loud laughter of two grown men drunk off their asses, shushing the others, which only made more noise.

The door was quietly opened and closed following the inebriated men's collapse onto the couch.

" Oh no! Viktor!" shouted a rather giggly Swiss skater, draping himself over his silver haired friend. Throwing his hand against his forehead in a dramatic fashion, he moaned his loss to the whole apartment.

" My love! I have lost him! He is probably wondering the icy, Russian streets, calling my name. We have to go find him before my heart freezing over in despair!" His equally dramatic couch-mate gasped in response.

" My Yuuri is out there too! Oh, Chris, we are the worst lovers in the world, abandoning our dear hearts to the cold, cruel elements. Yuuurrriiii, I'm sorry my love" He cried while leaning over the couch arm.

In response to the hysterics of the two seasoned skaters, Makkachin wondered over and licked his owners face free from his drunken tears, making the blue-eyed man giggle.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, said long-lost Japanese lover sighed fondly before handing his guest a glass of water.

" My god, I thought one of them was bad. This is awful," his guest said, nodding in thanks for the beverage.

Yuuri would almost think that Marcus sounded exasperated if it wasn't for the soft smile the Swiss man was directing at his boyfriend. Yuuri chuckled, clicking their glasses in agreement.

" You should have seen Viktor when he drank a whole bottle of sake with my father. Mom says the tables in the dining room are still bowed from their improve dance show. I am glad I have a sober buddy night, though. Trying to get those two back on my own might have been beyond my capabilities." Yuuri said, leaning over their kitchen island and watching the two men continue to pine for the men that were standing literally a few feet away.

After listening to them wail for a few more minutes while discussing the upcoming season, the sober men finally made their way to the living room.

" Okay okay, we are here, stop shouting or the neighbors will complain." The black haired man soothed, perching on the sofa arm and pressing a kiss to Viktor's head, earning him a nuzzle against his cheek.

" And what about me? I am withering away here with no affection to keep me warm." Chris pouted, tugging on his boyfriend’s jacket sleeve.

" You can't have Yuuri's kisses! They are all mine! And sometimes Makkachin's, but mostly mine. " Viktor snipped back, possessively clutching his fiancé close while glaring at his Swiss friend.

" While the idea is appetizing and we might be visiting that subject on a later date, I was talking to my dear paramour. Give us a kiss, love," the blond man said, before tugging Marcus down into what Yuuri would describe as the filthiest kiss he has ever witness. He was slightly embarrassed and mildly impressed.

Breaking apart with a loud _SMACK_ , Chris whipped his attention back to the owners of his current location.

" To celebration our reunion, we need drinks!" Viktor let out a whoop in agreement, while Yuuri rolled his eyes.

" Don't you think you two have had enough?" Marcus asked, stroking blond hair between his fingers.

" No until we are passed out on the floor or Yuuri is swinging around a poll," The Russian legend exclaimed, jumping to his feet, before teetering back and forth and falling back onto the couch.

Yuuri huffed as Chris cooed at his friend. Standing and making his way over to the kitchen, Marcus shot him a questioning look.

" What? They are almost ready to pass out, so I am just going to . . help them along."

Standing at the island, the man began to pull out various bottles, a bucket of ice and a shaker. What followed was one of the most surprising aspects of the night.

Yuuri pour different color liquids into the shaker, spinning bottle across his neck and over his arms like a trained professional. Not a drip was spilled, and when he was finished, he poured out four shots, pulling out a lighter and watched as small fireballs lit up the kitchen before he gently blew them out and caring them back to the other occupants.

The three stared in shock as the dark eyed man drank down his shot, not even a wince before turning back to the rest.

" Oh my, Yuuri. I defiantly need a drink after that!" Chris said with a sly smile, shooting a wink before downing his shot.

Marcus nodded in a daze before drinking.

Viktor held his drink while staring at his lover, mouth wide open.

" Where. . . on earth did you learn that." was finally his response.

Yuuri gave a shy smile, shrugging.

" There was a bar down the street from my apartment junior year. I had just turned 21 and was looking for some extra money. I turned out to be pretty good. Later, I learned that the more tricks I did, the more tips I made, so I adapted."

Viktor leaned back, making his shot spill down his wrist.

Yuuri leaned forward, gentling holding up his fiancé’s wrist and never breaking eye contact while lazily stroking his tongue to wipe up the spill.

Viktor watched, eyes glazing over.

With lightning fast movements, Viktor drank down his shot, scooped up his man, and heading to their bedroom. Barely remembering his hosting duties, Viktor tossed a brief " You remember where the spare bedroom is, Chris?" over his shoulder.

The Swiss man smiled and waved, already draping himself over Marcus with a gleam in his eye.

" Of course, ma chére. Have fun and please, don't be quiet on our account."

Yuuri heard a quiet " Chris, have you know shame." " Absolutely none, darling."before Viktor marched them into the room, kicked the door shut and tossing the smaller man onto the bed.

" You know, for someone who was barely walking a minute ago, that was pretty graceful." Yuuri said, looking up at the man towering above him. Viktor said nothing, just lowered himself down onto the bed and caged in his lover. After a few moments of silence, Yuuri grew worried.

" Viktor? Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. The blue-eyed man huffed.

" No. I am not. You said you made a lot of tips as a bartender."

"So?"Viktor leaned down, brushing his lips against the subtle thrumming pulse in his neck.

" So, while I am sure that your fancy tricks helped a bit, all I can think of is those slobbering drunks hanging over the bar just to watching your beautiful body move."

Yuuri giggled.

"Slobbering drunks like the one above me?" The response to that jab was for Viktor to begin kissing and licking his way down Yuuri's stomach, stopping to nibble at a bit of off-season chub that still had yet to be burned away.

Yet, just as Yuuri was getting into such amorous affections, he noticed that the kissing had stopped and was now feeling a tickling of gentle breath against his abdomen.

"Viktor?"

Soft snoring was his answer.

Rolling the passed out Russian onto his side. Yuuri brushed his hair back and pressed his lips to a sweaty forehead before excusing himself to the bathroom and taking care of himself.  

The next morning found two hung-over skaters lying their heads on the table while Marcus cooked up a simple breakfast of toast and orange juice.

Yuuri made his appearance a little later, dressed in only his boxers and an old shirt of Viktor’s.

" Morning." he grumbled, bee lining for the coffee.

Viktor groaned, but Chris made the effort to lift his head.

" Good morning gorgeous. If I remember correctly, someone got lucky last night." Viktor finally turned his head, glaring at his friend.

" How are you like this so early and hung over?"

" Talent, darling"

Turning to his grumpy lover, Viktor frowned.

" Was I dreaming or did you turn into Brian Flanagan last night?"

" I don't know. Did you pass out while trying to give me a blowjob last night? The younger man mumbled into his coffee mug.

Viktor made an indignant noise, burying his face in his hands while Chris and Marcus tried not to laugh to loud, one out of politeness and one because of his raging headache.

Yuuri walked over, patting his head lovingly.

" It's okay, Vitya. At your age, it's understandable."

With Viktor gently sobbing at the table and Yuuri walking away like the baddest bitch on the ice, Chris reminded himself to come visit them more often.  

+1 

For once, everything was going Viktor's way.

With the two skaters in mid season, they barely found time to eat together at home, let alone get intimate.

But after a brief day at the rink, the two skaters begging off, going grocery shopping, taking Makkachin for a long stroll and just generally enjoying each other's company.

And now, after a romantic dinner for two, and cuddling on the couch to some old Japanese game shows, the two professional skaters finally took their night into the bedroom.

Although the covers around him were hot and he wasn't able to see Yuuri’s lovely face in the throws of passion, he could hear everything, which was Viktor's favorite part of it all.

The rush of blood in his own ears, the gentle mewing of his dearest love, the loud ringing of a phone to his left. . . . Wait.

" H - hello?"

Viktor's eyes shot open in disbelief. There was no way Yuuri had just answered the phone in the middle of this.

" Phichit. This isn't a great time . . . yes I realize I answered the phone but only because you used the emergency ringtone . . . ."

" _Yuuri. Are you fucking serious?"_ Viktor whispered in irritation, Yuuri's cock slipping from his mouth.The wet _smack_ it made when it hit his stomach would have made him giggle, but he was too flabbergasted.

" Give me a second, Viktor." Yuuri said, only to squeak when the Russian man slipped back down and once again commenced pleasuring his lover, determined to be more distracting then a simple phone call, best friend or not.

" Okay, one- _Shit_ \- one question and then I have to g-goo- _uhhh."_

Viktor half listened to the conversation and half tried to remember that thing he read online about a certain spot under the penis. . .

" No, don’t use that lube. Because, it will damage the silicone. Phichit - _holy fuck Viktor_ \- use that cleaner I gave you for Christmas last year and the water-based raspberry lube."

" Yuuri. I am doing my best work here. Can you at least try to be into it?" Viktor mumbled, before biting gently on soft inner thigh.

"I _am_ into it Viktor, just - hold on Phichit. No I don't care if Seung-Gil doesn't like raspberry! Oh for- _Just use the black one from college_. Yeah. Okay bye."

A loud crash from across the room shocked Viktor into poking his head out of the blankets.

" What was that about?" he asked, head lying on Yuuri's stomach.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Yuuri's phone lying on the ground.

" Less talking, more sucking." Yuuri groaned.

" Oh sure, now we are interested in me and my oral skills." Viktor mocked, but did as he was bided, taking Yuuri back into his mouth and refusing to stop until his lover was well spent and pushing him away from oversensitivity.

" Sooooooo what's up with Phichit?" Yuuri groaned, turning to cuddle into Viktor's chest.

" He and Seung-Gil were unsure which lube to use on their new toy and they didn't want to damage it, so he felt it necessary to call me."

The Russian skater scrunched his nose. " Why ask you? Also, were they actually in the middle of it and called?"

" One, because of my prior experience and two, yes of course, don't you know Phichit by now? He has less shame than _you_." Viktor chuckled, and then froze.

" Prior experience?" he asked with building excitement.

One thing Viktor loved about post-orgasm Yuuri was he had less inhabitations than drunken Yuuri.

" I worked at an adult shop for a lot of college. I got good at dildo care and maintenance."

Leaping up, Viktor left his confused fiancé on the bed and ran to grab his laptop.

" What are you doing Vitya? Come back to bed and let me take care of you" Yuuri purred.

"Yuuri, of all your side jobs I have never heard about, this is the one I am most upset about." Viktor yelled from the living room, stomping back into the bed and collapsing down.

Yuuri stammered, anxiously trying to explain, before Viktor cut him off.

" We could have been using toys this _whole time_. I have been refraining because I thought we should take it slow, but now? We are totally ordering everything _right now_. Blue or black? Vibrating or solid? Rings, and plugs and handcuffs, one-sided or two and-"

"Viktor!" The shout stopped Viktor's rambling

" We have our whole lives to talk about this. For now, please come back here and hold me? Maybe let me suck you off if you are feeling it?" Yuuri asked, pouting.

Slamming the laptop shut, Viktor pounced back on the younger man. " I love you" he whispered, holding Yuuri close.

" You and all your talents"

" _Viktor_ "  


End file.
